Positivo en Amor
by Lunatic Lena
Summary: A falta de otro resumen que nos satisfaga más ...Fic creado por Jire y por mi para cumplir un desafio de LPDF. ¿Adivinais la Pareja Final?


**Disclaimer: **Rowling es muy generosa. Si Harry fuera mio no se lo dejaría a nadie. Así queda demostrado que no soy ella ni gano nada con esto. Solo el placer de escribir historias romanticas y sensibleras.

**Disclaimer2: Solo me pertenece la mitad del fic. No se si la de arriba o la de abajo pero solo la mitad. La otra mitad es de Jire **

**

* * *

Positivo en Amor**

Ron agarro a Harry del brazo antes de girar por el pasillo que les dirigía al aula de transformaciones

Harry clavo sus verdes pupilas en los ojos sorprendidos de Ron

"¿Que ... empezó a decir

"Shhh, mira" - contesto el pelirrojo en un susurro

Tras 7 años de pasear por los pasillos de Hogwarts a horas intempestivas y escondiéndose hasta de su sombra sabían como mirar sin ser vistos

Harry apoyo su espalda contra la pared al lado de una armadura y mirando por el hueco que dejaba pudo ver a su amiga Hermione hablando con Terry Boot

Que hablaran le habría parecido normal pero cuando giro la cara para preguntar a Ron a que venía tanto secretismo vio como Terry acariciaba la mejilla de Hermione mientras esta sonreía tontamente

Hermione asintió lentamente y luego se separaron cada uno por su lado, cada uno a su clase

"¿Que querría ese Boot de nuestra Hermione, Ron? - pregunto Harry en tono posesivo

"Nada bueno, nada bueno" - dijo el pelirrojo mientras avanzaban por el pasillo

Boot seguía mirando hacia la dirección por donde Hermione se había ido, tenia una sonrisita de triunfo en la cara. De pronto oyó el eco de unos pasos que iban hacia él y se dio la vuelta. No le sorprendió para nada encontrarse con los eternos protectores de Hermione: Potter y Weasley.

"Boot, que casualidad... Queríamos hablar contigo" - Dijo ron mientras le cogía por el cuello de la túnica y lo apoyaba delicadamente contra la pared.

La espalda de Terry hizo un ruido sordo al chocar contra la pared de piedra de un aula vacía cercana.

"Sí, queríamos hablar contigo sobre... Hermione... ¿Que estabas hablando con ella Boot?- dijo Harry mientras ponía una maliciosa sonrisa y un brillo de posesividad se adueñaba de sus verdes ojos al decir el nombre de Hermione

Una sonrisa de triunfo reino en la cara de Boot antes de responder

"¿Tú que crees, Potter¿O es que no tienes ojos en la cara?-

Harry soltó un pequeño gruñido y cerro los ojos para contenerse en pegarle un golpe en su gran bocaza. La sonrisa de Boot se amplio aun mas al ver el estado de Harry.

"Que pasa Potter? Celoso?-

Harry abrió los ojos y un relámpago de furia brillo en ellos.

"¿Como te atreves? No le llegas... No le llegas ni a la suela del zapato" - Dijo entrecortadamente intentando contener esa ira creciente en su pecho

"Eso lo veremos pronto Potter... este mismo sábado además... la acabo de invitar a que venga conmigo a la salida a Hogsmeade..."- Dijo saboreando cada palabra al ver la reacción que teníia Harry

"¿Ves?" - intervino Ron – "¿Ves como no quería nada bueno¿Puedo maldecirle ahora?"

"No" -dijo Harry en un susurro apenas audible – "Hermione como prefecta le quitaría puntos a Gryffindor"

Harry soltó a Boot con desgana

Boot sonrió con autosuficiencia y se despidió de Harry y Ron

"Adiós Potter, Weasley... Me lo pasare bien con Hermione por vosotros dos..."

Harry apretó el puño mientras miraba como se alejaba el Ravenclaw y algo en sus entrañas le hacia sentirse excesivamente violento.

"Tienes que hacer algo" - oyó que decía una soñolienta voz a sus espaldas – "No puedes dejar que Hermione cometa ese error; habla con cualquier compañera mía de Ravenclaw y te aclarará cualquier duda que puedas tener"-

Harry y Ron se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Luna parada con sus llamativos pendientes y con su varita sujetando su pelo, sus ojos saltones les miraban con curiosidad pero también con un toque de picardía, demostrándoles que sabía de que iba el asunto.

"Luna es... bueno es Luna" - dijo Ron saliendo del aula en el tono que solo usaba para ella – "pero creo que esta vez... por esta vez... tiene razón: Debemos intervenir"

"Sí" - asintió Harry – "pero Hermione no debe saber nada. Hablaremos de esto en la sala común mientras esté en la biblioteca"

Los dos se dirigieron hacia la sala común, donde al entrar se encontraron con Ginny y Neville, este ultimo ayudando a Ginny en un trabajo de Herbologia. Ron hizo rodar los ojos mientras tosía extravagantemente para hacerse notar al ver lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro.

Harry se acerco a la feliz pareja para preguntarle a Ginny si había visto a Hermione

"Ginny¿Has visto a Hermione?"

"Sí, ha venido aquí y ha subido arriba a coger unos libros, todavía no ha bajado..."

Harry dirigió una mirada exasperante a Ron

"Hemos venido demasiado rápido"– dijo

Oyeron la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas y se escondieron en una esquina remota para que Hermione no les viera a sabiendas que querría que les acompañara a la biblioteca

Hermione salió con los libros y se despidió de Ginny y Neville. Salióo por el retrato de la señora gorda y se fue rumbo a la biblioteca.

Cuando el retrato se hubo cerrado, Harry y Ron salieron de la esquina y se sentaron en una de las mesas más apartadas para empezar a urdir el plan.

Salida a Hogsmeade, ese sábado

Terry y Hermione hablaban animadamente mientras iban caminando por la calle central de Hogsmeade.

"Hermione¿te apetece ir a Madame Pudipie?"-

Hermione, a pesar de ser una chica, no le atraían mucho esos sitios, pero a pesar de eso, aceptó.

"De acuerdo, Vámonos a tomar un te"

Ambos siguieron andando hasta llegar al local. Terry le dejo pasar como buen caballero y le retiro la silla para que se sentara, y esperaron a que el camarero llegara para pedirles la bebida.

El camarero no tardo en llegar.

"¿Que desean?-

Hermione y Terry estaban mirando las cartas y levantaron las miradas para encontrarse con… Ron Weasley vestido con un traje con pajarita y con un delantal blanco.

"¿Ron?

"¿Weasley?

A Ron se le colorearon un poco las orejas, pero aun así sonrió.

"Sí, el mismo… ¿Que desean para tomar?

Hermione observo raro a Ron pero pidió un te de hierbas mientras Terry pidió una simple manzanilla. Ron se fue con el pedido, y cuando se acerco a la barra, Harry se encontraba escondido cerca de ella, en una mini habitación que hacia de almacén.

"¿Qué hacen? Boot esta muy meloso; ¿Que están haciendo?"

"¿Ya, Harry cálmate! Por Merlín, Harry, están hablando no más, creo que Boot ya sabe lo que le pasar si le toca un solo pelo a Hermione…"

"Ya, ya, deja de charlar y apúrate en echarle el la bandeja por encima para que yo le pueda encerrar en el baño…"

"Vale, ya voy, ya voy…"

Ron cogió la bandeja y se acerco a la mesa de Hermione y Terry. Iba andando tan "ensimismado" con tan mala suerte que tropezó y la bandeja fue a parar… Sobre la camisa de Terry.

"AHHH!"

"Ron!"

"¿Que¡Ha sido un accidente! Ya deja de quejarte Boot, pareces una chica… Vete al baño a limpiarte…"

"RONALD!"

"Ya vale Hermione, te acabo de decir que ha sido un accidente ¡Ya deja de reprenderme!"

"Déjalo Hermione, da igual… Ahora vuelvo…"

Terry se fue y dejo a Hermione y a Ron solos, Hermione mirando muy mal a Ron.

"Oh, Hermione! Deja de mirarme así… Ya te dije que fue un accidente!""

"Mas te vale que sea un accidente Ronald Weasley! Y ahora recoge todo esto!"

"Ey! que trabaje aquí no te da derecho ha hablarme así!"

"Ron, calla y limpia esto YA!"

"Vale, vale…"

Ron se fue mascullando algo al estilo "estupido pomposo…"

Terry se estaba limpiando en el baño cuando Harry entro en él, y se escondió detrás de uno de los cubículos que había más cercanos, gracias a dios que había traído la capa invisible.

Terry miro como la puerta se volvía a cerrar y se encogió de hombros… Después no sintió nada mas, porque Harry le había lanzado un "sutil" (notese le sarcasmo y la ironia) Desmaius. Harry salio del baño dejando a Terry encerrado en el y se dirigió hacia la barra.

Cuando llego a la barra escondió la capa de invisibilidad en la bolsa de Ron y pidió una cerveza de mantequilla, se la bebió tranquilamente, y se dio toda la vuelta a Madame Pudipie para pasar JUSTO por la mesa cercana a Hermione.

"Harry?Harry!...¿que haces por aquí ?"

"Hermione! Pues nada… las tres escobas estaba muy lleno y no me apetecía sentarme ahí solo... ¿y tú? No te he visto en los carruajes… uyy has venido con alguien?"

"Pues si... " - Dijo Hermione sonrojándose un poco

"… No seria con ese chico de Ravenclaw, con Perry..."

"Es Terry, Harry" - dijo Hermione empezando a reír.

"Nah, ya sabes que soy un poco torpe para esos nombres raros… mmmm, y hace mucho que se ha ido Perry, osea, Terry?"

"Pues se ha ido hace un rato ya… Cuando el inútil de Ron le ha echado la bandeja con el te y la manzanilla por encima…" -Dijo Hermione con un tono de reproche en su voz.

Harry se empezó a reír cuando rememoró la escena. Hermione le golpeó el brazo.

"Ouch! Hermione!"

"No te rias Harry!"

"Ya, ya… Pues tu Perry" - dijo con retintín – "ha salido de aquí hará unos 10 minutos sin pagar nada…"

"Pero... No puede ser… Si no le he visto salir…"

"Pues Hermione aquí no esta y en el baño tampoco, porque acabo de venir de alla…"

"Será…"

"Ya, Hermione… Es un estupido pomposo… Vente conmigo venga…"

Harry pago la cuenta de lo que habían pedido Hermione y Terry y salió con ella para dar un paseo por Hogsmeade.

"¿Vamos a por unas cervezas de mantequilla, Hermione?"

"Claro, porque no. –dijo con desgana- pero no vayamos a las tres escobas… Vayamos a la cabeza de puerco."

"Eso queda muy lejos, -dijo Harry quejándose- pero de acuerdo – añadió al ver la cara de pocos amigos que tenía Hermione.

Finalmente llegaron a la posada y se sentaron en la mesa más alejada y menos iluminada del local. El posadero se acerco a ellos y les preguntó que querían beber a lo que ambos respondieron que una cerveza de mantequilla que les fue servida al instante. Poco después pidieron otra. Y luego otra. Mientras hablaban de esto y aquello.

Finalmente Harry se decidió a tomar un whisky de fuego. Harry lo probó.

"¿Que tal está? – dijo Hermione curiosa con la voz ya ligeramente pastosa de alguien que ha bebido de más.

"Buah. Pruébalo tu misma – dijo Harry con lágrimas en los ojos.

Y así lo hizo.

Ver como los tiernos labios de Hermione se posaban en donde hasta hacía un instante habían estado los suyos hizo que un hormigueo le recorriera la espalda. Era como si se besaran más allá de la distancia y del tiempo.

"¿Sabes Harry, cre-creo que estoy un poco borracha-

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" - Preguntó el ojiverde

"Porque hay dos Harrys" - dijo sonriendo y cerrando los ojos.

"Creo que será mejor que nos quedemos aquí esta noche¿verdad Hermione?

"mmm…" fue la única respuesta de Hermione.

Harry avisó a Tom y le pidió un par de habitaciones para pasar ahí la noche. Pero solo quedaba una.

Harry tomó a Hermione entre sus brazos y encontró encantador el modo en que su pequeño cuerpo se amoldaba al suyo mientras subían las escaleras.

En cuanto llegaron a la habitación Harry estiró a una casi dormida Hermione en la cama y tras quitarle los zapatos se dispuso a ponerse cómodo el también. Iba a ser una larga noche …

Finalmente se estiro al lado de su mejor amiga y al cabo de un segundo, cuando estaba rozando el mundo de los sueños con los dedos una mano se posó en su pecho y una cabeza en su hombro. Era Hermione, por supuesto; lo que no esperaba es que tuviera los ojos entreabiertos y sus jugosos labios estuvieran tan cerca de los de él.

"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?" – preguntó el muchacho nervioso

"S-s-s-i-i" – respondió prontamente la muchacha – "puedes pedirme para salir en lugar de dejar inconsciente al primero que me lo pida" – dijo con un brillo de diversión en sus castaños ojos.

"Entonces... ¿Querrías salir conmigo?" dijo justo antes de envolverla en sus musculosos brazos y besarla como había soñado hacer desde hacía mucho tiempo o quizá se le acababa de ocurrir pero en el amor el tiempo no existe.

Harry habría jurado que era un lindo sueño si a la mañana siguiente no hubiera despertado envuelto en el maravilloso aroma de champú de calabaza que usaba su novia.


End file.
